Fifty Shades Flawed
by kia08mc
Summary: Flawed follows the life of Anastasia Rose Steele, we join her as she deals with the aftermath that devastated her family. Attempting to move on wasn't easy, yet her mother's best friend Elena Lincoln pushed her to do so. "Touch of Class" Elena's escort business becomes Ana's new norm and gives her a purpose…until she meets Christian Grey.
1. Prologue

A/N-:Hi everyone I am back! I wanted to write this for some time but just haven't had to the time with everything going on. I will also be continuing my other stories. Special Thank You to Aby Chisholm for everything. I hope you guys enjoy! Check out the pinterest for this story kia08mc/fifty-shades-flawed/

My name is Anastasia Rose Steele, and I'm flawed like no one else. I commit mistakes daily, I'm shaky at the best of times and can concoct a million reasons why I shouldn't accomplish something. With the sheer amount of things going on in my life right now I can barely figure out how to pull myself out of bed in the morning and you can tell, if you look hard enough that I'm slowly unraveling.

Now I wasn't generally viewed as flawed, in fact I was far from it given I was the young lady that had the picture-perfect life, some see it as having everything. I had a father and mother that never fought, I had the dog along with the white picket fence…until one minute changed the course of my whole life and it all came crashing down around me.

Going over everything overwhelms me…one minute changed me and molded me into the individual I am today, the young lady that is now massively flawed or considered to be damaged goods. Some people say you shouldn't refer to yourself like that but in my case after going through what I've been through it's the only way to look at it.

There's always one question that seems to be on repeat inside my head...How could somebody as flawed as I am be worth anything?

After my world crashed down around me I had no choice but to turn towards the easiest way to make money…I became an escort and to be perfectly honest, it's saved me by giving me an outlet to get past everything and anything. It's allowed me to become someone else, someone other than me and this is the trip through my life…through the life of someone who's damaged and flawed…in simple terms, someone who's human...

Thank you for reading! Please Review & don't forget pinterest!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed the prologue but let's get onto the first chapter. I really hope y'all enjoy the update. I will warn you that this will not be a unicorn and rainbow story. I wanted it to be one but my fingers just wouldn't let me lol. Some parts will be dark. I will try to warn you beforehand.**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _*Ana*_**

Every night it's the same thing over and over...I wake up from my nightmare drenched in sweat. I keep seeing my mom's lifeless eyes starring back at me and up until that moment she'd always been beautiful. All I ever see are her eyes and blood everywhere. I have flashes of other things, but I can't make them all out.

When the guys arrived at our house that night we weren't able to call the cops, Mom thought it was due to interference from the horrible rain, but it turned out they'd cut the power. As much as I hate to say it, Mom was so wrong to the point she lost her life. Dad always said to us that if something didn't seem right we were to head straight to the safe room, as to why we had a safe room didn't dawn on me until it was to late. I would be so grateful now if we had in fact made it to the safe room.

That was the night that changed my life forever and I was only 19 years old. Dad arrived home to find me in my mother's blood holding her body to me, I'd never seen him cry until that moment. He was screaming and calling out our names, I hadn't moved since he walked in the door and when he heard me whisper 'Daddy' he realized I was still alive and cried ever harder. I can't blame him for thinking we were both dead due to the amount of blood. It was then and there where he vowed to me that he'd get whoever killed my mom.

I still don't know why my mom was killed but I know it's consumed my dad like nothing else has, I shut it all out because I didn't want to understand what he did as a job all I know is that he would be gone at such weird times and sometimes he'd be gone for days... its common knowledge that ignorance is bliss...and that's how I played it.

It's haunted me for the last six years, but every year it starts to get better. The only things that saved me were my dad, my therapist and Touch of Class...I'm broken out of my reverie by my phone ringing and there's only one person who would be calling me at 3am.

"Wakey, wakey Peach. A Dr David Luther is requesting your attendance at a private party. He won't disclose what kind of party it is, but Luke will be with you until you don't need him. The good Dr will pick you up downstairs at 6 and has said to wear something revealing which I'll leave to you. Since this is a non-disclosed party the fee is $100,000 for 8 hours from 6pm till 2am. If the party ends early or you decide that you don't feel comfortable you can leave without losing any money" This is how Elena always talks to me, straight and to the point, no messing around just how I like it, but damn did she really have to call this early?

"So, this couldn't have waited until after 7 when I'd have had my run and coffee. You had to call me at 3 in the morning like it's normal for people to be called for their services this early. I mean I know I'm being paid great money but why call this early?" I almost yell at Elena.

"Well I knew you'd be up, you usually are so I thought I'd call to give you a heads up a little earlier. I know how anal you are about no one touching your hair and makeup but you, so this will give you all the time you need to do everything and then some. Bye for now Peach and call me afterwards" Elena says in a snarky way that only she can say.

I almost want to climb through the phone and strangle her, she always does this crap where she calls the day of to tell me I have a job. She knows it irritates me when I can't plan everything. According to her I look my best under the pressure, whatever the hell that really means but shouldn't I look my best all the time? Speaking of which I am still a sweaty mess. I decide to forgo my run and go straight to the shower hoping that maybe I can wash my past off.

 ** _*Later that evening*_**

I decided to give Dr Luther what he's paying for, he wants revealing so I will give him skin by wearing one of the most revealing dresses I own. The dress I decided to go with is black with a plunging neckline that stops just above my navel, the skin party doesn't stop there though, because I have 2 splits up both legs that stop at my pelvic bone.

I must admit this is more skin then I usually show at one time, but I live by one motto: _You only have one life and you should enjoy it, remember that no is ever perfect_. My dad made me repeat it over and over for months after mom was murdered.

I'm standing with Luke outside as we wait for Dr Luther to arrive and by the irritation I can see on his face I know he wants to say something but he's holding back.

"Just spit it the fuck out Man Bun before this doctor pulls up" I peek up at him to see him adjusting his man bun in the back, hence the name man bun. Luke is huge and I do mean huge, this guy is 6'6, muscles on top of muscles, and his head full of hair is usually tied up in a bun.

"I have nothing to say to you Peach except, don't disappear on me tonight. We don't know exactly what we are walking into and I don't want to have to beat anybody up tonight. So, I beg of you to stay within my sight." He all but orders me.

"Yes _Dad,_ I will stay within sight. Do you think I enjoy not knowing where I'm going showing this much skin? I might be a pro, but I don't like this anymore than you do." I grit out at him.

Before he can respond a black town car pulls up in front us. Luke opens the door and helps me inside where I'm met with a strong hand and a sexy smile.

"I finally get to meet the beautiful Peach that is always busy when I'm in town. You must know that I have been trying to book you for over a year, now why is that I've never succeed before now?" his tone was deep and dark sounding.

Has he really been trying to book me for a year? The only way I can describe the man sat in front of me is handsome with honey coloured eyes and a mafia feel to him. Nothing about him feels like a doctor. The car finally starts to move once Luke has taken the passengers seat upfront with the driver.

"I do apologize for that Dr. Luther but let's not dwell on the past, please tell me more about this party we're heading too. I'm quite nervous when I don't know what to expect if I am being honest." **_Rule #5: Make the client feel like you need to depend on them._**

"Now there's no fun in spoiling the surprise, just know we're headed to some place rather pleasurable" his index finger slid down my left thigh as he gave me a smirk before he turned his head to look out the window.

This is why I dislike following Elena's rules, I must always please the client, so they'll be a repeat client, but I hate going into the unknown. I just have to keep a smile on my face and hopefully I'll make it home safely.

We arrive at a gorgeous house out in the middle of nowhere, there are cars parked everywhere and that makes me even more nervous about not knowing what I'm about to walk into. My door is opened by Luke with a smile.

"Remember what I said to you earlier" he whispers before Dr Luther can make it around the car to me. As we walk up the stairs I notice a beautiful voluptuous African American woman standing at the door.

"Welcome Dr Luther, my name is Keli and I am Mr. Grey's personal assistant. Mr. Grey is happy you decided to partake in the festivities tonight. You can watch or play if you like, anything is fine so long as it's with consent. If you need anything just ask away. Enjoy your evening Sir" with that she taps the door once and it opens.

As we're ushered into this huge room the first thing I hear is a slowed down version of Crazy in Love by Beyoncé and as I get my bearings I see that it is packed with people of all shapes and sizes. Some are wearing clothes, while others are completely naked. I must admit, I wasn't expecting something like this from the good doctor.

He's brought me to a sex party, I don't know why he was so secretive about it. I've been to sex parties before with other clients. The thing that makes me question if this is an ordinary sex party is the girl tied to a post and the women that seem to be hanging from the ceiling, that along with the mini stages set up around the room allow me to know for certain that this is no ordinary sex party...

"Why didn't you just tell me we were coming to a BDSM party? I know what BDSM is, you could have just told me. I happened to read the books when they came out." before he could respond however, there was a harsh voice that came from behind me.

"Don't you dare mention that rubbish in my house, those so-called books have given us such a bad name. People think it's all tie me up and spank me, there happens to be some dark parts of this world that would make your pretty little eyes cry and corrupt your innocent mind. The name is Christian Grey by the way. What's your name Beautiful?" he asks as I turn to face him. I am met with beautiful grey eyes, a orangish brown hair that's cropped on the sides and a beard. I can't even describe how handsome this guy is.

"Well Mr. Grey I don't think its all about tying me up and spanking me, I know there is a deeper level to it. But of course, we wouldn't want my innocent mind to be corrupted and for the record I'm no submissive Sir." I was trying to be this bad ass, but my nerves are still fried from not knowing what I was walking into earlier, so it was all I could get out.

"Well you don't have to be a submissive to understand. BDSM isn't necessarily just about dominance and submission, to begin with. Numerous people are submissive, however there are individuals who like to be given pain or other stimulation that don't surrender psychological power or control. You also have Dominants, Masters and Sirs who take delight from incurring pain or other stimulation who aren't inspired by mental control... while Dominance, Submission, Masochism and Sadism are not all that different when you think about it. People can be both a sadist and a masochist as well as have both dominant and submissive personality traits. So, you can't say you aren't a submissive went we all have a little bit of both inside us. I will leave you to think that over Beautiful and nice to see you again David..." he turns and looks at Dr Luther after breaking eye contact with me.

"Keep this one here on a leash, we wouldn't her wondering into a dark room alone now would we..." It's not until he turns away from us that I realise just how close he'd been standing to me and as I watch him disappearing into the sea of people I come to terms with the fact that I'm standing here a panting, wet mess.

 **Thank you for reading. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the support of the first chapter guys! I really appreciated it all.**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ***Christian***

How would you describe your life? Are you actually doing what you desire in life? Are you accomplishing the things that are important to you? I used to ask myself this all the time when I was I college...

I just felt that my life was boring and constantly on repeat, that I wasn't going where I wanted to be at all. The life that I envisioned when I looked in the mirror every morning was not the life I was living. I wanted to be successful and never be where I was at the age of four.

I have lived through some horrific things and showed the world that my past doesn't define me, with the help of my Grandfather Theodore Trevelyan. He was and still is the Patriarch of our family. He was the one that pushed me when I wanted to give up and let my demons consume me, he was the one who gave me the half a million-dollar start-up money for my business. He was the one who believed in me like no one else did and stood by me when an overzealous reporter had someone hack my early childhood sealed file.

I truly thought people would see me as weak because of what I went through, but it turned out to be the complete opposite, people from all around the world supported me when they found out about the abuse I went through and saw me as a stronger person because of it. It helped push the company into the multi-billion-dollar business that it is now.

With all the strength that I got from people around me, I decided to stop hiding out in the BDSM community. I became a powerhouse within said community and had women that wanted to be with me and men that wanted to be me. It's got to the point that now I mentor young, up incoming dominants and I also host a monthly meet and greet at my house on Mercer Island for people in the community to meet others like us without all the pressure.

I own the equivalent of three properties that I had made into one house for privacy. The people in the community love that I do this. I have an assistant just for the BDSM side of my life, her name is Keli and she is hard ass when it comes to me. We met at a club out in Boston when I was there for business, some stupid pencil pushing dickhead was trying to make her feel bad for being a full-figured mixed woman. So, I not so kindly shoved him up against a wall and made him apologize. Keli told me to let his pathetic ass go because any man that can't see that she's a beautiful Goddess Queen could kiss her ass.

From that moment on I knew that I needed someone that was getting criticized but didn't let it faze them on my team. She agreed to be my assistant for the BDSM world after she came to drop off some paperwork to me during a party once, she was shocked and intrigued at the same time. I offered her the position because I needed one for that side of my life and she had seen some crazy things that night.

It was her suggestion to have someone on the door, a guard dog as she put it, so that an innocent person wouldn't stumble in again. Granted that incident shouldn't have happened in the first place but somebody assumed she was there for the party and let her inside. Today we work as a well-oiled machine. Nobody gets inside that door that Kei doesn't know. She has a photographic memory, so she remembers every face and name in this community new and old.

In fact, I should get downstairs soon because people will start arriving soon. As I head downstairs I check over my suit once more, it's an all-black fitted suit along with a black turtleneck. I live for these nights when I have a great party going on. There are women walking around in Bondage Angela Dress by Bordelle, they're fitted like a Bodycon with pieces of satin elastic panels going down with gold rings throughout, at least that's the best way for me to describe it. Keli found the dress and if you see it in person you can't help but picture the woman wearing it being tied up.

The first time I saw the dress Keli was wearing it and I must say it left nothing to the imagination, since then she suggested the girls wear it to every party. I can't forget the girls I have hanging from the ceiling, which is again another one of Keli's brilliant ideas. We are creating an experience for every new person that walks through the door.

As I get to the bottom of the landing I see that the room packed, so it appears I maybe slightly late but never mind. I look to the entryway and see a frequenter of my parties a Dr David Luther, although it wasn't him that caught my attention, but the beautiful brunette on his arm. He usually brings the same girl to these parties so I'm curious to know why this one is here instead.

As I make my way over to him I hear her talking about those rubbish books someone wrote on BDSM. I interrupt and kindly educate her a little on our world before I walk off. She got me so worked up that I needed to get away before I said something that I would regret.

I get really worked up when someone mentions those books, but it was the fire I saw in her eyes that was really getting to me. It was like looking in a clear blue sky after a great rain, to be honest it was the innocence in her eyes that was scaring me more. I just wanted to pull her into this rough world of ours and have my way with her...I would really be better off staying away from her.

 **A/N Please go review I want to know what you guys think. Also go check out my pinterest!**


End file.
